


【大哥/R】拜个早年

by Turbidwine



Category: Priest (2011), 大哥, 大哥 | Brother - priest
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbidwine/pseuds/Turbidwine





	【大哥/R】拜个早年

\- 旧文重修。我必不被屏。  
\- 我只怕三十的祝福太多，提前给大家拜个早年。新年快乐。

“哥哥！哎哟我去，这什么东西。”宋小宝咋咋呼呼地走进门，刚准备把鞋甩掉就看到地上一只缓慢移动的小动物，猛地跳起来“嗷”了一声，撞进身后崔旭的怀里。男人揽着她的腰笑着看她，宋小宝脸一红，在崔旭脸上吧唧亲了口，还没有下一步动作，就听到旁边传来几声刻意的咳嗽声。

魏谦在旁边插着手看他们，嘴边上还有刚刚偷吃了东西的证据。两个人就这么大眼瞪小眼的，直到地上那乌龟爬到了魏谦脚上，被魏谦一个跳动弹了起来，在地上翻了个身，挥舞着四只脚示威。

三个人又低头去看乌龟挣扎着翻身。

魏之远从厨房里跑出来，大拇指在魏谦嘴角狠狠一蹭，惹得魏谦侧了侧头。他把魏谦虚虚搂在怀里，看了眼还在状态外的宋小宝，果断地转头看向崔旭，温和地笑了笑：“进来吧，外面冷。”

崔旭也朝他点了点头。宋小宝突然反应过来：“这...这这这，二哥！你们买乌龟爬着玩儿啊！”

魏谦刚刚被抚平的眉头又皱了起来，没好气地开口，“马春明送的！”

宋小宝就是再迟钝也察觉到她大哥正在因为什么事别扭着，不过也因为这迟钝劲儿没想明白到底是什么事儿。她求救地看向二哥，结果魏之远忙着哄人儿呢，眼神都没给她一个。

她有些难受地低头，就听到崔旭在耳后轻轻地开口道：“别难过，他是烦我呢。”宋小宝听着觉得自己明白了，就算不明白也不是自己的事儿了，于是继续咋咋呼呼地满屋子乱飞，大哥大哥的叫个不停。

餐桌上的气氛十分诡异。宋小宝同志配合着春晚欢快地讲着单口相声，一个劲儿地往嘴里塞饺子，魏谦就这么皱着眉看她讲得眉飞色舞，筷子快把碗里的一个饺子戳烂了，然后吃一个魏之远送到嘴边的饺子。崔旭时不时转头看着宋小宝，也不说话，就看着，好像宋小宝脸上有花儿一样。

魏谦觉得这眼神怎么看怎么熟悉，琢磨了半天，恍然大悟：他家小远好像也是这眼神。

算了，魏谦想着，嫁出去的女儿泼出去的水。他有点惆怅地抓起杯子，看也没看就喝了口，结果喝到一嘴的果汁儿。

他转头去瞪魏之远，结果这小流氓在他腰上狠狠摸了两下，凑到他耳边蹭他：“哥，身体不好，别喝酒了。”

魏谦一瞬间眼里的笑意快飞上天了，面上克制着板着脸，“都过年了喝一点儿也没事。”

魏之远暧昧不清地笑了笑，手上加了几分力道，就在魏谦打算出手时又松开，咬着魏谦的耳朵，“那不就是酒后乱...了，对吧哥？”

小远这段位什么时候又提升了。魏谦伤神地想着，起身跑去阳台上吹吹风，顺便递给崔旭一个眼神。崔旭正紧张着呢，一看就明白什么意思，也起身去了。宋小宝叼着饺子不明地抬头看了眼桌上仅剩的二哥，接收到了一个像看二傻子一样的和蔼眼神，哆嗦着继续低头吭哧吭哧。

“崔旭，”魏谦撑着栏杆开口，眼神深邃着望向外面，没去看他。崔旭站在他后侧方，等着魏谦继续说。

“我这也算把小宝拉扯大了，家里就她最小。虽然疼爱没给多少，但总归是亲的。”魏谦低着头沉声说道，“就她一个小孩儿，其实心思细着呢，你....好好对她。”

崔旭沉默了一会儿，刚想开口，就看到流氓气儿上身的魏谦瞪着他，“你敢对她不好试试。”

崔旭呆了下，然后郑重地看着魏谦的眼睛点了点头。魏谦不再看他，有些不耐烦地摆了摆手，叫他去陪小宝。

这水算是真的泼出去了。魏谦有些郁闷地想着，晚风吹过来有点冷，一下下吹着人脆弱的神经。魏之远给小宝包了两个红包，两人儿现在要去崔旭家里，说明天再来。

魏之远把两个人送走，悄悄走到阳台上从背后抱住魏谦，鼻尖埋在他肩窝里，闻着他身上好闻的气息。

“就她一个小孩儿？”魏之远侧头啄了啄魏谦的脖颈，嘴唇上下摩挲着呢喃开口。魏谦敏感地缩了缩脖子，“还有你，行了吧宝贝。”

魏之远埋头蹭了蹭，“再叫几声。”

“蹬鼻子上脸，洗碗去。”魏谦挣扎了几下想挣脱他，没想到魏之远双臂一紧，将魏谦捆在小小的空间里，炙热的气息将他团团包围。

“走不动了，哥。”魏之远开口，看着魏谦在不亮的天光下模糊的轮廓，眼睛却泛着光，柔和得一塌糊涂，温柔的滚烫，要在人心上烫出一个窟窿，等着满腔爱意泛滥进去。

现在他完完全全只属于我了。

魏之远有些快活地想着，手从魏谦的衣服下摆钻进去。魏谦抓着他的手腕，他就拽着魏谦的手放到嘴边一下下地啄。两个人抱团似的一路胡闹到卧室，最终以魏谦被压在床上告终，结束这场短暂缠绵的拉锯战。

“谦儿，新年快乐。”魏之远炽热的眼神落在魏谦脸上，魏谦闭了闭眼，双手拉过魏之远的脖颈，印下一个温柔的吻。两个人亲得缠缠绵绵，唇齿相绕，却透着一股天荒地老的气息，虔诚又满怀欣喜，好像这一吻能到九天之外、星河深处镌刻永恒一般。

两个人气喘吁吁地分开，无言对视了几秒。魏之远突然像野兽附身一样撕咬着魏谦的唇瓣，血腥味在口腔里放大，像是致命春药。他熟练地在魏谦身上点火，刺激着魏谦的敏感点，双手在身上游走，手指在胸前与腰窝处流连。

魏谦被他吻得粗粗地喘着气，在不断的挑逗中发出一声呻吟。魏之远像是膜拜一般吻过他身上的每一处，用力地吮吸着，留下一个个红痕，像是标记一般印上自己的印记。魏谦身体向后弓着，咬着嘴唇颤抖着，手指插在魏之远的头发里，随着他的节奏抓紧放松。

魏之远迷恋地看着魏谦，手顺着脊柱滑下摸向后穴，却侧身去桌上拿了一支魏谦批作业的红笔，握着笔帽处盯着后穴要往里面塞。

“你他妈的...”魏谦一惊，弹起身要去抢红笔，却被魏之远抓住双手，接着被领带绑在一起系在床头。

魏谦：.....

魏之远看着他眯着眼笑了笑，月牙儿形的眼里都是情欲。他伸出舌头舔了舔魏谦的乳头，在他难以言喻的眼神里将红笔塞了进去。

不同于手指的温度，红笔的笔杆冰凉细长。魏谦打了个颤，后穴难受地夹紧。魏之远像是在研究什么一般，认真地一下下戳着，往魏谦的敏感点刺激。魏谦挺着腰咬紧嘴唇，酥麻的感觉一阵阵顺着尾椎往上爬。

魏之远低头亲了亲魏谦挺立的前端，轻轻舔舐着，魏谦扭了扭腰，发出一声憋不住的鼻音。

“魏老师被自己的红笔操了，看起来还挺爽的。”魏之远轻轻地开口，热气喷在前端上，让魏谦颤抖着呻吟出来。

“你要上就上...！”魏谦眼里泛着水汽瞪过去。魏之远瞬间被这一眼砸中了心，将红笔抽出来，换了两根手指进去，嘴唇在他胸口处吮吸。

“谦儿...叫我名字。”魏之远放进三根手指，魏谦的牙齿紧紧咬住，脚尖都蜷缩在一起，就是不出声。魏之远抬头看他，另一只手抚摸着魏谦的嘴唇，而后撬开他的牙关，捉住粉嫩的小舌在口腔里搅动，下面还在不断用手指抽插，发出水声。

魏谦的嘴巴被手指撑开，口水顺着滑下，呻吟声毫无阻拦地发出，暗哑深沉的嗓音直直落在魏之远耳朵里。魏之远再也忍不住，将手指抽出，巨物粗暴地撞进后穴。

魏谦修长的腰身挺起，手还被吊在床头，视觉的冲击让魏之远几乎发了疯。他狠狠地进入，魏谦的惊叫短暂又轻微，紧接着就是错乱的“你没戴套”，还有一声声再无法压抑的呻吟声。

魏之远伸手解开领带，魏谦的手腕上留着两道红痕，显得淫乱不堪。魏之远眯了眯眼睛，低头在魏谦耳边呢喃：“魏老师，昨天你问我的题我都答对了，有什么奖励吗？”

魏谦此刻只剩下破碎的呻吟，根本无法回答出完整的句子，只能由着魏之远继续说着，魏之远却装着傻，继续说着：“谦儿，回答啊。”

魏谦被他惹得不能再羞，带着红痕的手拉过他肩头就是一口。魏之远笑了起来，更加发了狠地抽插，“再咬几个？”

魏谦眼神迷离着，眼里都是水汽，眼角泛着红，像是要被活生生操哭一般。他指节泛白的抓着魏之远，牙齿还在他肩头印着，随着撞击不断从喉咙深处发出呻吟。

“啊..慢一点...”魏谦叫着，魏之远安慰一般轻轻亲了亲他的耳廓，下身却丝毫没停下。魏谦被一下下顶撞得失了神，后穴吮吸包裹着魏之远，眼泪顺着脸颊断断续续地掉下来。

魏之远却在此刻停下，在穴口磨蹭着，看着魏谦红润的脸庞，轻轻开口，“谦儿，叫我名字。”

魏谦指节抓紧，瞪大着眼睛看着魏之远，却被穴口的酥麻感弄得快发疯。他小声地念着魏之远，低沉的声音钻进魏之远的耳朵，下一秒便被狠狠地插入。

“啊....！”魏谦仰着头惊叫出来，紧随而来的撞击让他神魂颠倒，不断地喊着小远，小远。

他的小远。

魏之远餍足地看着他，猛地抽插几下后低吼地射在里面，滚烫的内壁颤抖了两下，魏谦又在魏之远小腹射出了一股股白浊。

不知道后来魏之远又来了几次，魏谦被抱去清洗的时候已经快睡着了，只感觉到魏之远温柔地在他脸上不断亲吻着，像是得到了什么珍贵的东西，爱不释手。

他枕着魏之远的胳膊，沉沉地坠入梦境里。

又是新的一年。

他朦胧间想着，这一生还剩下多少个新年呢。转头又想到，无所谓了，小远一直在他身边就好。

他满怀感激，也满怀爱意。

他们终将共同迎接天光，在此刻的永恒里。

End.


End file.
